


All Of you (Realization)

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some events make you realize what is truly important in your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of you (Realization)

** All of you **

_ (Realization) _

  
**Disclaimer:** Viewfinder and its characters © Yamane Ayano  
  
 **Pairing:** AsamixTakaba  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warning:** Unbetaed. Possible OOCness.

** ~~~~~ **

  
To never look back on things you cannot change. This is how I have always lived. To avoid wasting any time or energy on useless thoughts, fears or regrets. This is the only way to be strong. And strong I am because I live my life without never looking back.

** * **

  
Today on my way back home, I saw a young girl with bright eyes holding a candle in her hand, on which she had written 03.11. And it all came back to me. How we both were unexpectedly in the apartment at this hour of the day. You had forgotten something you needed to give to your boss. I was just about to go out. How from the very first tremor something tightened in my chest and I grabbed your arm. After 35 years in this country I am used to all these earthquake vibrations and tremors, and the building we live in is one of the best earthquake-resistant construction of the town. So why I felt the urge to force you to lie down on the floor under me that day I could not tell until now. I recall how you struggled first and screamed at me to let you go. But also how you quickly stopped and held onto me. Tightly. Not in fear. But just like I was holding you tight. Just to face _this_ together. Yes, me, Asami Ryuichi, the man that never bows, I lied down. Because this time I had a reason to.

  
Today, every inch of my body recalls how, at that time, all my thoughts focused on you and you only. How my blood froze in my veins again just like the day I saw you being shot in Hong Kong. And the cold shivers that ran down my spine at the thought that crossed my mind for just an instant. What if I am unable to protect him? The same thought I had several times that day and the following ones, whenever there was an aftershock or saw you trying to hold back your tears while you were watching the news on TV. My money, my power are nothing compared to Nature's wrath. But I never gave a thought to this fact until then. Because it did not matter until you.

** * **

  
Today you woke up very early because of work. But right before you left home and for the very first time since we live together, you came to my room to give me a good morning kiss. Though I liked it I had not realized why. Only tonight as I walk in the quiet living room I notice the candle you left in front of the bay-window. Your kiss makes sense now. I want to call you. But I will not. It is already quite late, you should be home soon.

** * **

  
Today, when you came back from work, I was the one welcoming you. For the very first time. The bright smile that graced your features because of this simple word1 I do never want to forget. Though I would rather had you all for me whole night long, I took your hand and we headed out without a word. And here we are now, each of us holding a kikkake candle2 among several persons who pray. And as you slightly nuzzle up against me after we both put our candles down with the others, I realize what you really mean to me but also why you are still with me. And all these vivid memories that struck at me today are now like pieces of a puzzle that finally fell into place.

  
From the moment I saw this young girl up until now I have looked back on something I cannot change like I never did in my life before. But I was not wasting my time on useless thoughts. And though I looked back I am still strong. Not because of the way I have lived my life for the last 35 years, or because I am wealthy and powerful. No. I am strong because I _have_ you. All of you.

 

______  
  
1 simple word = Okaeri (welcome back home)  
  
2 kikkake candle ~~~> [](http://www.servimg.com/image_preview.php?i=4076&u=14364570) [](http://www.servimg.com/image_preview.php?i=4075&u=14364570)  
  
  



End file.
